pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernice Nightray
Duchess Vernice Nightray is the mother of Eliot Nightray and all his siblings, and a member of Isla Yura's Cult. History When the Head Hunter first appeared, she managed to kill Fred Nightray. This caused much pain for Vernice Nightray, even more so when two of her other sons, Claude and Ernest were beheaded as well. During this time, Ernest had Eliot and their mother taken away from the Nightray mansion temporarily for their own safety and the Duchess was an emotional wreck. Isla Yura took advantage of her weakness and "coiled" himself around her, drawing her away from her husband and into his religious cult. While Isla Yura was invited as a witness to Pandora, he had a meeting with Duchess Nightray, though bumping into Vanessa and Eliot Nightray first. Isla Yura's interest in Vernice was recently revealed to not only be because he wanted to be able to get closer to Pandora and the Nightray Household, which he had created a deal with, but because her husband, Bernard Nightray, called Isla Yura and offered her to him. Second Coming of Age Ceremony ﻿Like every other member of Yura's cult, The Duchess was invited to Yura's estate to take part in Yura's attempt to recreate The Tragedy of Sablier during Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony. Not letting Eliot or Vanessa know this, Vernice stayed out of sight. It was revealed by Eliot that the anniversary of their brothers' deaths was in a few weeks and that he and Vanessa should do something special for their out of place mother. Vernice finally appears when Phillipe West, a brainwashed orphan in Yura's Cult, led Oz and Alice to the 3rd Sealing Stone, that is when both collapsed when the pain administered by the Sealing Stone became too much. The Duchess had them both moved away from the Sealing Stone to recover, while the Cult gathered necessary supplies for the Ceremony. Oz wakes to find Vernice tending to a now sleeping Phillipe. She is shown to be completely behind Yura, who has convinced her that The Abyss is really a place of Paradise that everyone should experience, the reason for recreating the ceremony, and that anyone who says otherwise is a liar. Though Yura did keep the fact that he controls the Head Hunters which killed her sons and recently her daughter Vanessa as well. Also he himself didn't believe in his false religion but instead collecting The Duchess' money and casting her and the others into the unknown. Duchess Nightray takes Leo when the Cult transports Alice and Leo, and she and some other members head to a separate area to perform "the miracle", with Vernice fronting the sacrifice. Eliot arrives and kills all Cult members aside from his mother, who he is stunned to see. When she asks him to come closer so they can kill Leo together, Eliot freezes. He makes an attempt to get through to his mother, telling her of Vanessa's death and about the experiments being held at The House of Fianna, with Yura reaping its benefits. Vernice seemed to believe him at first, but as soon as Eliot mentioned that Humpty Dumpty is the Head Hunter, his mother slapped him and denied it. Eliot suddenly felt pain as Humpty Dumpty emerged, and as Vernice was about to sacrifice Leo, Eliot unintentionally stabs her with his sword. Just like with Claude and Ernest, Vernice was fatally wounded, but not dead. That is until Humpty Dumpty appeared and decapitated her, which lead Eliot to the discovery that he was in fact the Head Hunter. Description ﻿Duchess Vernice Nightray wear a blood red robe like The Baskervilles and the rest of Yura's Cult. She, like Eliot, has light coloured hair which is rather long, her bangs coming down to her waist. She appears to be rather old as well. Her personality is polite, kind and calm, overall a very motherly personality, which fits with her connection to her children. Though Duchess Nightray's sanity may not all be there and she is easily manipulated by Yura. Gallery Vernice 2.jpg|Vernice Nightray in Isla Yura's Cult Vernice.jpg|Vernice with Phillipe Eliot 1.jpg|Elliot fatally wounding his mother... Jbbo;.png|... and Humpty Dumpty finishes her off. Chapter Appearences Trivia *﻿She is based on The Carpenter from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There, as she let Isla Yura (Walrus) manipulate her into helping control the Orphans (Oyesters) while he reaped the benefits. *Apparently, when Duchess Nightray was losing her sanity, Isla Yura used her weakness against her by promising her that if she joined him and drove the world into The Abyss, then she could be reunited with Claude, Fred and Ernest once again. Which apparently worked as that was her drive as revealed in Retrace LVII. *She was the third-last Nightray to be killed.In chapter 61 the nightray blood was wiped out. Category:Female Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Deceased Category:Victims of the Head Hunter Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Abyss Worshipping Cult Category:Duchess